Prince Of Nothing Charming
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: I don't believe an accident of birth makes people sisters or brothers. It makes them siblings, gives them mutuality of parentage. Sisterhood and brotherhood is a condition people have to work at.
1. Sleepy Afternoons

_It's finally being posted! After all the videos I've been doing for this one, I thought it was about time I post at least the first chapter! I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. I do not own anything in this story, besides Lily, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Summary - Boy troubles are the least of Lily Scott's problems while going through high school. Her dad obsessing over spots and her parents going through a devorce are high up there, but still not the worst thing. She's stuck in the middle of a war between her two brothers. Lucas and Nathan Scott. Will she have to choose sides, or will her brothers start acting like brothers once they're forced to play on the same team?_

_#%$##T$^%$^%$^%$%^_

_~I don't believe an accident of birth makes people sisters or brothers. It makes them siblings, gives them mutuality of parentage. Sisterhood and brotherhood is a condition people have to work at.~ _

That was a quote written by Maya Angelou, and it could have not stood for the life of Lily-Morgan Scott anymore then it could have. Her life was not simple, and her life was not easy. Not with a father named Dan Scott, a brother named Nathan Scott, and oh yea, another half brother named Lucas Scott. Not that her brother and father really treated Lucas like family, quite the opposite really, since they treated him like the dirt under their shoes.

Not her though.

No, she rebeled against the men in her life. She would join in when Lucas was down at the Rivercourt with his friends and cheer him on. Of course, only when she didn't have to cheer lead for her other brother during his games at the school. Her dad pushed him hard on the basketball stuff, and that was fine with her cause he let him, but since she was his kid? He pushed her hard on the cheer leading stuff. She was to be in her top shape, as much as a five foot nothing could be in any ways.

He would have her uncle Keith video tape her at the game while he taped Nathan so he could tell them both exactly what they were doing wrong. Not like queen bitch, Brooke Davis, didn't do that enough already. She was the smallest on the squad, which made her the best flier, even though it scared the crap out of her. Not that her dad cared about that at all. He wanted her to be the best, and that meant doing what she hated. Flying.

Course cheering for her brother who stole a school bus after winning a game put a damper on things, especially when he and his friend only got to stay on the team because of their dad's power in this town. Sometimes, she really hated her family, but then the next day she would by the river court with Lucas and realize that her whole family wasn't that bad. Taking now for example, she was having the time of her life just watching her half brother play for home. There was no score, no rules, and definitely no flying.

It was just Lucas, herself, and his friends. That was all it needed to be though. There didn't need to be crowds cheering, or anything else like that. "And we have the, quite amazingly good looking, Miss Lily Little Scott, our own Lucas Scott's personal cheerleader. How are you doing this fine morning, Lily?" Mouth, one of her brother's friends, asked her as he held a little micro phone out to her. Him and his friend Jimmy were training to be sporting announcers. They liked practicing during the games the guys had.

Lily laughed as she rested her head on Mouth's shoulder. It was just after cheering practice and she was exhausted. She was also cold, which was why Lucas had given her his lucky sweatshirt to wear while he played. She huddled in close to the clothing that completely swallowed her whole inside of it and smiled up at the boy she was resting her head on. "I'm good, Mouth. How are you two doing?" She told him as she snuggled close to him.

He might have not been as warm as the other guys would have been with their muscles, but she was happy where she was. His shoulder was a nice pillow, and he wasn't bad company to hang out with either. "We're doing good, Lily. Mouth is doing extra good, seeing as he has the beautiful you using him for a pillow today." Jimmy laughed as he nudged his friend. Mouth shot him a look before he looked down at her and blushed like a mad person. Lily didn't think anything of it as she watched her brother play though.

Lucas was talking to the guys about some kid they use to know getting whipped with a towel in the locker room, something she totally didn't need to hear she realized when they mentioned what was hit and what happened to the kid afterward. "Hey, watch it. We got a lady in our presence. Don't we, Little Scott?" Another one of his friends shouted out to her from the court. She just shook her head and laughed at the boys. She gave Jimmy and Mouth a quick flash of a smile before getting up from the bench they were sitting on and skipping over to the boys.

The four on the court laughed at her as she approached them. The Keith's sweatshirt was basically as big as her as she stood up on her feet. Her hair was flying around as her dark blond curls flowed down her shoulders. She knew her blond hair was a reason her dad didn't like her as much as he did Nathan. Her mom might have had blond hair like her too, but hers was darker. Her's was just like Lucas' hair. That upset him, knowing that she looked more like his bastard son then himself and Nathan. "That we do, boys. That we do." She laughed out as she jumped onto her brother's back without warning. "Do I even want to know what you boys are talking about over here?" She asked them as she rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

Unlike her relationship with Nathan, her and Lucas had a lot more in common. They had actual talks for one thing, and fun for another. She liked writing, and so did he. She liked dancing, but no one ever took her seriously about it. It was cheer leading or nothing with her dad. Lucas didn't even know that she liked to dance, she didn't think it was worth it to tell anyone since nothing would come from it. He only knew about her writing since he caught her writing in her notebook all the time.

With Nathan, they didn't really talk much at all. They didn't hang out much either. They didn't even really see each other face to face besides at games, practices, and occasionally dinner when it wasn't take out. She bet that he didn't even know her birthday if it wasn't for her mom, when she was actually home, writing it up on the game board in big bright letters. Her dad probably didn't know anything about her other then her position on the squad and how much of a distraction she was to the other players.

If she had to choose? She wished that Karen, her uncle Keith, and Lucas were her full time family, not her mom, dad, and Nathan. Karen was Lucas' mom, and she acted more like her mom then her actual mom did. She made sure that she was hydrated and properly fed. She even made sure that she had enough sleep. Speaking of sleep, she was just as tired as she was cold. "Luke, can I sleep on you? You're comfy and I'm tired." She said tiredly as she let her eyes close shut. The boys all chuckled at her, but kept quiet enough to not disturb her.

Lucas looked up at her and laughed along with the others. His sister was just too much some times. She might be Nathan's full sister, but they acted as if they were the full siblings and not the half ones. "Sure you can, Lils." He said out softly to her. She mumbled out her thanks to him as she smiled in her sleep. He adjusted her slightly so that she didn't fall off. He motioned for the other guys to be quiet as he carried her over to his tow truck. Mouth hurried ahead of him and opened the door for him. "Thanks, Mouth." He whispered to his friend as he eased his sister into the passenger side of the car. "I'll see you guys later. I gotta drive this one over to Peyton's." He told the cars as he shut the door and jogged around the other side. He hopped inside and soon the two were off out of the park.

#%$##$%

Lucas only knew Peyton Sawyer through his sister. Dan didn't want them to really know each other, but it wasn't rocket science as to why they clicked so much. They both liked the same things, and hated the same person. It also didn't hurt that neither of them were Dan's favorite kid. That role was Nathan's, and his role only. They came up with a half way point. Nathan's girlfriend, Peyton. She might have thought her brothers were both ass's, but she did truly like Lily on some level. They had bonded over their love for the arts.

Lucas carried his sister in his arms up to Peyton's door way. He hadn't wanted to wake her up when they got there. He gave the door a little kick, hoping that for once Peyton wasn't blasting her music so loudly that she didn't hear him. With any hope, seeing as he had seen her driving not even five minutes before, that she hadn't even gone upstairs yet. Thankfully, she hadn't and she was there to open the door. "What is it with her and falling a sleep on you?" Peyton said as she answered the door.

It wasn't a rare thing for Lucas to be carrying his sleeping sister in his arms when she answered the door for them. Lucas shrugged his shoulders before slipping inside to bring Lily up to Peyton's room upstairs to put her down. "She doesn't get sleep any other time of her life." Lucas said back to the blond following them up the stairs. It was true though. He knew it too, and so did she. Dan didn't only push Nathan with basket ball, he pushed Lily just as hard with the cheer leading she did with the Ravens.

Peyton opened the bed room door for him and let them go inside. She pulled back the sheets to her bed and helped him lay her into the bed. He carefully let her head roll onto the pillow. She was still sound asleep as she let go of him and wrapped her fingers around the sheets Peyton pulled on top of her. "Nathans picking her up in twenty minutes. You might want to get out of here before that cause he's always early when it comes to her." She told him as she sat down in his place. She noticed that Lily was still wearing Lucas' sweatshirt and rolled her eyes. "Though you might want to take your sweatshirt. She might have one too, but it's not a hundred sizes bigger then her." She pointed out to him.

Lucas nodded his head slowly, mentally hitting himself for not realizing that himself. He gently helped Peyton lay his sister up enough so she could take the sweatshirt off. She didn't seem to appreciate the movement though. "Go away. I'm tired." Lily mumbled out as she swatted Peyton's hands away as she lifted the clothing over her head. The two teen chuckled softly when she huffed out in relief once she was free from the over sized clothing and could lay back down into the puffy pillows.

Once she was settled, Lucas said his quick awkward good bye to Peyton and kissed his sister's forhead before leaving to get back to the diner to help out his mom. Like she had said to him when he got there, Nathan was there to pick Lily up, and he was early like usual. She called down to him when he knocked, telling him that they were upstairs. She could hear him come upstairs and down the hallway toward her room. She looked up when she heard him in the door way. "She fell a sleep when we got back from practice." She covered for her friend. Though, it wasn't really a lie. She really did technically fall a sleep after practice.

He just rolled his eyes at his sleeping little sister though. It wasn't new that she was sleeping in his girlfriend's bed. It seemed like almost every other time that he came to pick her up? She was fast a sleep and out for the rest of the night. "What is it with this girl and sleeping all the time?" He asked out as he came into the room more. Peyton rolled her eyes at him as moved so he could get her up. "Come on, Lily. Time to wake up." He said out as he laid his sister up.

She protested against him of course. Like she always did, but he got her up after a minute. Not saying that she was happy about it, but soon she was up and walking down the stairs to go start her brother's car for him. She waited for a while, knowing that he was with Peyton, but once twenty minutes went by? She was bored, tired, and thanks to her brother, now cranky. She waited another five minutes before reaching over and honking the horn as loud as she could. She rolled down the window and stuck her head out. "Get out here, Nathanial Scott! Just because you got here early does not mean that you make up the extra time by making out with your girlfriend!" She called out the window to her brother.

She smiled in victory as a frustrated Nathan came jogging out from Peyton's house. He was putting back on his team jacket as he came up to the car. He stopped at her side and glared down at her inside of the car. "So uncalled for." He told her before going around to the other side of the car and jumping inside. She said nothing back to him, only grinned in satisfaction as they started to drive away and head off to their own house.


	2. And The Winner Is!

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I know it's a slow start, but the story will get better as I go. It was brought to my attention in a review that there's another story with the same title as mine. I've decided to not change it since they're not the same stories and it's been done before where two or more stories have had the same title.

I do not own anything in this story, besides Lily, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 2

^%%&^^^&&%^&

Knowing that your brothers don't get along was one thing, but finding out that there was a chance that they might be playing on the same team? Was another thing entirely. Not saying that she absolutely hated the idea of them both playing on the same basketball team, she would love cheering for both of her brothers on the same court for the first time, at the same time too. She knew that that was just a fantasy though. It was a dream to think that Nathan and Lucas could both be in even the same room at the same time. They could hardly even be in the same class room together, as far as Brooke's told her anyways.

The next week was hell, and not just for her brothers, but for her too. Not just having to hear it all, but because their dad took his anger with Lucas and Nathan out on her. He doubled her training time, not to mention went harder on her diet. Lucas told her all the time that she was already too tiny, but Dan didn't think as well. He always thought that she could be lighter, if you know what she means. Her mom was never home long enough to notice that she wasn't eating nearly a quarter of what a normal person eats during the day.

Nathan only noticed when she skipped the actual prepared meals, which was hardly ever. She was trying not to focus on that though. She needed to focus on her cheering to keep her dad off of her back about it. That was the only way it would work. "Get your head back out of the clouds, Lily-Morgan. You're falling behind!" Her dad's sharp voice said out from ahead of her. Her head snapped up as her eyes refocused on the back of her father. He was right, she had fallen behind, and that wasn't a good thing.

She pushed herself to speed up so she was running beside him. She was pushing herself to the limit that Nathan would find a no sweat situation. Seeing as he was basket ball player? It should have been easier. Especially seeing as he eats all meals every day. He didn't have to go through what she did. "You need to stay focused, Lily-Morgan. Your squad needs you in your best shape and in the right state of mind. You let that focus slip for just a second and you've broken something, maybe even your neck." Dan lectured her as they ran along the street. Well, he was jogging, she was running as fast as she possibly could.

She knew exactly what he was talking about, seeing as he lectured her about it every other minute of the day. He also lectured her about having any contact with Lucas at all. He didn't know that she hung out with him at the River Court, but he did know that she took a job at Karen's cafe to top off everything else. She did everything in her power to make sure her dad didn't need a reason to bother her. She got all A's in her classes, except for math since she absolutely just sucked at that subject. She cheered her but off and trained for hours at home. Then, to top it off, she worked a job to show that she was responsible.

Lucas didn't know how she managed it all, and she knew that he was worried about her health, but she reminded him over and over that she was fine. "Focus, Lily-Morgan! What did I just get finished telling you? Come on, get your head in the game." He snapped at her, drawing her attention back to their run. She nodded, not having the strength to snap anything back at him right now, and just pushed herself more. It seemed to please him enough, so she just kept at it to keep him that way until they got back home and she could find a gallon of water to guzzle down.

#$%#$#%$

A couple more days of their dad's hassling and Nathan's torturing of Lucas, and finally her half brother had set a time and day for their face off. It was making her nervous as hell just thinking of the outcome of tonight. It would end badly for one of her brothers, and depending on which on? It would be even more hell for her at home. She was waiting with Peyton and her brother's best friend while said big brother of hers was finishing up getting ready. Unfortunately, for her at least, Tim liked flirting with her, and not very well either.

Speaking of the perv himself, he plopped down on the cushion beside her. It wasn't bad enough that her brothers were going head tonight, but she had to be stuck in a car with this guy for a good twenty minutes. She rolled her eyes as he tossed his arm over her shoulders. She shot an 'is he for real' look over to Peyton. She just shook her head and looked away. She was already done with this night. "Seeing as your brother's taking his sweet time, I'm saying you and me take our own car to the game. Heat up some windows, if you know what I'm saying." Tim hinted to her as he snuggled in close to her.

She very, very, badly wanted to hit this jerk across the face. She had actually done it before when he tried to get touchy after the games while she was in her cheering uniform. "Get that arm off me right now, Tim." She snapped at him. "Unless you want to be missing another arm of yours, if you know what I mean." She warned him, giving him a sharp look down to get her point across. Peyton just laughed when Tim did better then just removing his arm from her shoulders. He moved the other side of the room, and he probably would have gone further if he could have.

It wasn't much longer before her older brother came storming down the stairs with his jacket in hand. He tossed it to her as he motioned for the others to follow him. "Lets go get this stupid thing over with." He said out as he held the door open for his sister and Peyton to go first. She slipped on his jacket, knowing that it was his way of silently looking out for her, and walked on by and hurried to get into the car. She didn't wait as Peyton asked what Lucas had wanted if he won, but only because she already knew. She had talked it over with him only a few hours ago while she was working her shift at the cafe.

The car was silent, besides Nathan's music that was blasting, on the ride over there. Lily stared out the window. She knew that Nathan would expect her to be hoping that he won tonight, but she found that she wasn't. She actually wanted Lucas to win if either of them. He deserved it more then her other brother did, and besides? Nathan needed to be knocked down a peg or two. Their dad had him so far up on a pedestal, that it was amazing that he didn't have a head as big as a hot air balloon.

It wasn't long before Peyton was nudging her to get out of the car. She nodded and pulled the jacket around her tiny body even more as she climbed out of the car. Tim had opened her door for her, which didn't surprise her. Tim really did on small level like her, but she knew that one, he was just too idiotic to realize it was more then lust, and two, he knew enough to know that Nathan would kill him for touching her. Not that that stopped him when he was drunk and Nathan wasn't around. She was just lucky to have the girls on the squad always around her at the parties.

She was surprised to see a roaring crowd already waiting for them. Tim was sure to have told some people about the game between her brothers. She spotted Mouth and the rest of the guys at their usual park table. She motioned to Peyton that she'd be going over there. She shrugged her shoulders, it was her funeral if Nathan got mad about her hanging out with Lucas' friends instead of cheering him on. She made her way through the crowd and finally got through to her other friends at the table. "Surprised to see you here, Mouth. Your parents actually let you out?" She said out over the crowd as she squeezed through some people.

Skills and Fergie, another one of Lucas' friends that he played ball with, grabbed her hands and pulled her through and up onto the table with them. She said her quick thanks before squishing in between Jimmy and Mouth. "Very funny, Lils." Mouth said to her as he took in her appearance. He wasn't really surprised to see her wearing Nathan's jacket, he was her brother too, but he was surprised to see her with him and the guys and not with Nathan's gang of jocks. "What are you doing over here anyways? You do know that your other brother is here right?" He asked her as she scooted in closer to him.

She hooked her arms around his and leaned her head on his shoulder like she usually did when they hung out. She looked over to her two brothers, who were getting ready to start their game for a moment before looking back at Mouth. "Let him see. Besides, he's far too busy with trying to beat Lucas to care about who I'm sitting with." She told him as she watched the game. Mouth studied her for a minute. She looked almost hurt when she said that, even if she was laughing while she said it.

Nathan was a sore subject for her, he knew that. She never liked talking about her other brother or her dad for that matter when she was hanging out with Lucas and the others. She had it be known that when she was with them, it was strictly to be fun discussions only. Lucas only got to bend the rules since he was her brother and worried about her. He didn't mention Nathan or Dan though, because neither of them wanted to talk about those two. He only brought up if she was sleeping and eating enough.

He suddenly noticed her flinch at something and turned to see that Nathan had hurt Lucas somehow before getting a shot in. She took a chance by cheering for Lucas then, which ended up being a bad mistake since Nathan heard her. He shot her a look, clearly asking her what team she was on. Mouth took her sudden look of fear for her worry over Lucas. She was worried about him, but now she was more worried about what was sure to come if Nathan didn't win this. Not just from her brother though, but from their dad as well. "He'll be fine, Lils. Lucas is going to win. We all know it. I think even the jocks know it." Mouth said over to her, just softly enough so only she could hear him.

She shot him a quick look. She knew that he was right, but that was where he problem was. She knew just as much as the next guy who was going to end up winning this game, and it didn't look good for one of her brothers. "That's what I'm afraid of, Mouth." She mumbled out, not fully meaning for him to hear her. He did though, and he gave her a weak smile before rubbing her arm in a way to comfort her. They sat in silence for the remainder of the game, aside from Mouth's commentary of course with Jimmy.

Everyone watched as the final shot was taken, by Lucas of course, and swished through the hoop like it was made to do that. As the crowd erupted in cheers for her half brother, she felt as if her heart had stopped then and there. It had started. Her and her brother's hell had finally hit the boiling point. Nathan's two nightmares had finally come true. Lucas had beaten him in basket ball, and now he was joining the Ravens.


	3. Grade School Crush

So I've been working on a Teen Wolf story called 'Dancing With Werewolves' for a few days now and I'm still writing it. I've already gotten to the 7th chapter, so I've decided to make that story my summer project so to speak. I'll be working on it for a majority, with the exceptions of maybe some one shots to my Vampire Diaries story 'Angel Among Wolves', of the summer months and on. My OTH story is being put on Hiatus for now. Sorry, but my muse is sticking with the other story.

I do not own anything in this story besides Lily, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 3

#%$# %$ $#%%$#

The next few weeks was hell, not only for Lucas, but for Lily too. Though, when putting their tortures next to each other? She didn't know who had it worse. Lucas might be getting hazed by most of the boys on the team, extremely because he couldn't get a basket in on his first game, but her dad was going extra hard on her since the River court game between Nathan and Lucas. He found out, by Nathan while he was in a mood no doubt, that she hadn't been cheering for him, but for Lucas instead.

She thought that he was going hard on her before? Boy, was she wrong. He had her running even more laps around the town. He was timing her now, so she didn't have time to just stop at her usual hide out and then run back after an hour. He was also only letting her eat this healthy crap drink for breakfast, lunch, and diner. Since she sat near Nathan at school, she was forced to drink it for lunch. Peyton would try to sneak her some actual food while going by each other in the halls, but most the time she was with Nathan so it didn't actually work out so much for her.

What made it worse was that she was still working at the Cafe with Haley and Karen. She wasn't going to let him control her life though. She had been saving half her checks every week so when she turned eighteen, she'd have enough to support herself completely. She won't need her parent's money for anything. Unlike her brother, she didn't play the rich kid card when she didn't need to use it. She was smart enough on her own, and she was popular enough since she was Nathan's sister and a cheerleader herself.

The fact that she could manage a job and everything else made her friends think that she was just the best at everything, even if it was breaking her down little by little every day. She was doing it though, and that was that. She wasn't going to give up, not when she was getting so close. "Lily, can you get table six for me? I'm tied up with four and seven." Haley said out to her from behind the counter. Lily nodded her head to her friend and grabbed her note book to take the order before heading over to the right table.

She didn't even look up from her note book as she got to the table. They were swamped today, and it was only her and Haley working. Karen was out getting something and Lucas was at practice at the school. "Hi, I'm Lily. I'll be your waitress today. Is there anything that I can start you off with today? A drink maybe?" She asked out, knowing her words by memory now. It was a big step from when she started working here. She could hardly stutter out a word before, but now it's burned into her memory forever.

She finally looked up from her note book when the person cleared their throat. Her breathing hitched a little when she saw who it was sitting in front of her. It was Jake Jagielski, one of her brothers team mates on the Ravens. She glanced back at Haley really quick to see that she was busy handing out orders at another table. "Just the usual for me, Lils." The boy told her as he settled his bags on his shoulder. He was running late, again, for practice. He couldn't help it though, he had his reasons for it.

She quickly scribbled down what he usually ordered when he was in a rush to get to practice. She looked up briefly to see that he was wearing his jersey on backwards. "Your shirts on backwards. I think the tag goes in the back of the shirt, Jake." She told him with a little giggle as she finished up writing the order down. "I'll just put this order in and you'll be ready to go in a sec. Do you want a drink while you're waiting? Water maybe? On the house, of course." She suggested to him with a real smile, just like she did every time he came in for a quick bite to eat.

He just nodded his head quickly as he went to fixing his shirt. She nodded and left to go get his order in and grab him that water. She was hanging up the slip for the cook to get when Haley suddenly appeared by her side. "Is that the famous Jake Jagielski that I know you're crushing on so badly? Oh, how could I not know that when I asked you to cover that table." Haley whispered to her in a giggle as she grabbed the plates waiting to be served.

Lily's jaw dropped at her friend, but she didn't have time to say anything to her because she was already off and serving her other table. Haley knew that she had a crush on her brother's team mate, but that didn't mean she had to use it when she could. She glanced back at Jake to see him waiting patiantly for his food and water. Water! She completely forgot that she told him that she'd get him one. She hurried to grab on from the fridge and calmly walked back over to the table he was waiting at. "You know, Nathan always wonders why you get to be late and leave early from practices." She said as she came up to him.

She knew for a fact that the team was in practice for another half hour, yet here was Jake, waiting for food before heading where it was that he was going. He looked up from his phone and gave her a weak smile. "Personal stuff. Speaking of skipping though, what are you doing here? I'm pretty sure that the cheer leaders are practicing today too in the gym." He said up to her as he took the bottle from her. "Thanks." He said as he took a quick sip of it before putting it down. "I thought that skipping was against Scott code or something." He asked her when she looked as if she wasn't going to say anything.

She knew that he had a point. Skipping practice was like against the law in her house, but she had to work and there was nothing she could do about that. Brooke understood, so why couldn't her family understand too? "I had to work. Brooke understood, and my dad will just have to suck it up too." She told him as she looked away from him. He noticed that she was a little worried when she said that. He didn't know what made him do it, but he reached up and placed his hand over her own tiny one. She jumped at the contact and blushed as she looked back at him. He gave her a small smile, meaning to be comforting to her.

He was about to tell her that he was sure her dad would understand since it wasn't for a stupid thing she was skipping for, but he was cut off by Haley calling to her. She turned suddenly, his hand retracting back instantly when he realized that the moment was over. "Looks like your orders all set to go. I'll just ring you up and you can go." She told him before rushing off to go get him all set to go. He grabbed his gym bag and followed after her as he pulled his wallet out from his shorts pocket.

She quickly wrapped up his order before ringing it up on the cash register for him. "That'll be $5.76, Jake." She told him as she rang it up. He nodded and got out the right amount of money before handing it to her. She smiled and thanked him as she put it in. She pulled out the right amount of change to give back to him and handed it over. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, I guess. Bye, Jake." She said as she gave him the money and his order. He flashed her a quick smile as he thanked her and was off.

Lily watched him leave with a loving look. She couldn't help herself. She was only a girl in high school after all, and he was a cute basket ball player. "Well, don't you look like a girl in love." A voice said out beside her. She suddenly sprang up straight and turned to face her friend. She was going to seriously hurt Haley James right now. She might have been happy to talk to Jake, but she didn't need her friend to set her up to do so. "Oh, don't be mad. You know you're grateful." She laughed to her before taking off with her next order. Lily just rolled her eyes at her before going to take her next order.

$^&%^%&

When she got home, she was absolutely exhausted. Even without practice today, it was tiring enough with everything else. She wasn't getting any sleep because her dad had her in the gym on the treadmill since it was too dark to be running around town. She couldn't sleep with her stomach growling either. She walked into her home, hoping to god that her dad was at work so maybe she could have the next hour she knew her brother wouldn't be home either, to herself. She was hoping a little to high though. "Why is it I saw you working tables when you should have been at practice today?" Her dad said out as he caught her before she could slip upstairs.

She stopped mid step on the first stair and groaned silently to herself as she turned to face her father. "Not surprised you found that out." She mumbled under her breath before she lifted her eyes up to meet his colder ones. "I had to work and another girl called out sick. The cafe was swamped today, and Karen needed me. Brooke understood. She's even going to go over what I missed with me tomorrow after school since there's no practice and I have no work." She explained to her dad, hoping that he just left it alone.

Again, she didn't know why she hoped for this stuff when it came to her dad. He never understood anything that wasn't about basket ball, or cheering in her case. He didn't even know the first thing about cheering, yet he still bugged her about it. "Well then you need to double it tonight since you can't afford to miss any practice. You need to be in top shape, Lily." He told her. She breathed out in relief when she thought that was going to be it for the lecturing. "You're a Scott. You should know better then to skip practice. Especially to go to that place." He added in.

He could never call it 'Karen's' and she would have found that funny if he wasn't in the room with her right now. He didn't like that she worked there. Not because of the fact she was missing practice, even though that was a big part of it, but because it was Karen's place. He never mentioned her, and she knew it was because she was a sore subject with him. Not to mention Lucas, who was even a worse topic to bring up, especially with her since she looked a lot like him. He went off as if he hated Lucas, but she and Nathan both knew he had pictures of Lucas while he was growing up locked away in a box at the Dealer ship.

She didn't say anything more to her dad before she hurried up the stairs to grab a quick shower before Nathan got home and used up all the hot water on her. She needed to just breath anyways, and the shower was the only safe place in the house. She couldn't go out, not with her dad already on her case about skipping practice and working at the cafe today. She would just need to suck it up and lock herself away in her room until she was forced to do something else.


End file.
